


Handcuffs

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: At a convention Misha and Jared spend some time together while Jensen as at a panel.
Relationships: Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Control [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Kudos: 11





	Handcuffs

Jared was twitchy. Misha could see it. He gave the other man a levelled look and raised one eyebrow at him. He saw Jared swallow hard at the look and avert his eyes. They were without Jensen at the current time, the two of them dealing with the convention at their own pace. They had the afternoon off (Jensen had a panel) and Misha could tell that Jared was itching to get back to their room.

They finished their formalities for the day and headed for the elevator, Misha eyeing Jared who was fidgeting. He kept quiet as Jared muttered for the elevator to hurry up. They exited onto their floor, Misha leading the way to his room. Jared practically burst through the door as Misha opened it, Misha more casual as he stepped inside.

Jared was on him in a second, hands gripping Misha’s face and kissing him hard even as Misha closed the door. Misha raised his brow again, letting Jared kiss him for a moment before placing a firm hand on his chest and pushing him back forcibly.

“No.”

Jared looked like a kicked puppy as he stumbled back. “Mish?”

“Behave,” Misha told him.

There was a moment’s hesitation before Jared nodded, licking his lips.

Misha stepped around him into the room, glancing around it and looking pointedly at the bed. He turned back toward Jared. “Strip.”

Jared immediately started unbuttoning his shirt in a rush to follow Misha’s orders. Misha sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Jared quickly removed his clothing. He stumbled over the shoes, for a moment forgetting to take them off before he started pulling off his pants, the tall man falling onto his backside. He practically ripped out the laces in an attempt to get them off, finally pulling his legs free of his pants.

Once he was naked Misha patted the bed. “Lay down.”

Jared nodded, heading over to the bed and crawling onto it. He shimmied up until his head was on the pillows, laying back and watching Misha and waiting. Misha made a pleased sound, getting up and heading to his bag. He searched it for a moment, finding what he was looking for. He crossed back over to the bed.

“Hands up,” he ordered.

Jared stared at the object in his hands. “You brought handcuffs?”

“I always bring handcuffs,” Misha told him. “Now, hands.”

Jared put his hands up above his head, Misha crawling onto the bed so he could reach him. He gently took one of Jared’s wrists and snapped the cuff around it, hooking the cuffs through the headboard of the bed. He fastened the other cuff around Jared’s free hand, making sure they weren’t too tight before he pulled away.

Stepping over the side of the bed Misha dropped down to remove his shoes. He was more deliberate with his actions, taking his time and not rushing the way Jared had. Putting them aside he went about removing his clothing. He could feel Jared’s eyes on him as he stripped down, Misha taking it slow and giving the other man a show.

When he was fully naked he walked back over to his bag, fishing out a bottle of lube before making his way back to the bed. He regarded the other man, cocking his head slightly to the side as he decided what he wanted to do with him. He saw Jared swallow and lick his lips, Misha smiling as a thought occurred to him.

Climbing onto the bed Misha moved to straddle Jared’s chest, running his hands through his hair. “Open wide.”

Jared opened his mouth, Misha shuffling forward and catching hold of his cock and directing it between Jared’s lips. Jared closed his mouth around the tip, Misha slowly easing in deeper while making sure not to go too deep. He knew what Jared’s limits were and didn’t want him to start gagging.

Misha slowly began to thrust in and out of Jared’s mouth, watching his cock slide between Jared’s lips. Jared kept his eyes on him, wide and innocent. It was almost sinful watching him like this. Misha picked up the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers, reaching behind himself and sliding two fingers into his hole.

Jared seemed to pick up what he was doing and groaned, the vibrations going straight to Misha’s cock. As he fingered himself open Misha admired the man below him. Jared had begun licking and sucking at his cock as if it were a lollypop that he couldn’t get enough of. If there was one thing Jared was it was enthusiastic. Misha smiled at him.

“Mm. I should use you as a cock warmer,” Misha purred, petting the top of Jared’s head. “Have you on your knees beneath the table while I eat dinner. No sucking, no licking, just holding my cock in your mouth to keep it nice and warm.”

Jared groaned, his eyes sparkling.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Misha said, sliding a third finger into his willing body. “You’d like to be used. You love having something in your mouth.”

Jared nodded.

Misha was fully erect now, sliding his fingers in and out of himself while avoiding the prostate. He pulled his fingers free, wiping his hand on a towel he’d put down earlier. He ran his fingers through Jared’s hair, smoothing it back from his face as he gently thrust into his mouth.

“Pity about your gag reflex,” Misha said. “I’d love to stuff your face fully with my cock until you can’t breathe anymore. I’d hold it there until you’re almost ready to pass out, and then I’d decide to let you breathe again.”

Jared sucked Misha’s cock harder in silent agreement, trying to take it in deeper. Misha wouldn’t let him though causing Jared to moan.

Deciding he’d had enough Misha pulled out of Jared’s lips. Jared tried to chase him with his mouth but Misha pushed his head back down onto the bed. He regarded Jared with his one eyebrow raised and saw Jared shiver under his stare. Misha slid back down the bed until he could feel Jared’s cock in the cleft of his arse.

“What’s this?” Misha teased. “Does puppy have a bone?”

“Mish…” Jared groaned.

“Shh.” Misha made the sign for Jared to quieten himself.

He slid further down the bed, pushing Jared’s knees apart and positioning himself between them. He met Jared’s eye and smirked before lowering himself and wrapping his lips around the tip of Jared’s cock. Jared huffed, his eyes staring down at Misha as he watched him slowly sink down onto his cock. Misha relaxed his throat and took Jared all the way in. It cut his air supply but he held for a moment, keeping his eyes on Jared’s face before pulling back up off him.

Misha grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers again while dragging his tongue along Jared’s length. Jared’s hips stuttered slightly, Misha narrowing his eyes in a silent warning. Jared forced his hips still as Misha sucked the tip back between his lips while pushing one finger against Jared’s hole.

He felt Jared clench against the intrusion. Misha waited for a moment as Jared breathed, relaxing against him. When he was relaxed enough Misha quickly pushed a finger into him. Jared moaned, head falling back against the pillows as he drew his knees up.

“Good boy,” Misha said. “You tell me if you get close to coming.”

Jared nodded.

Misha took his cock back into his mouth, beginning to bob his head up and down on it. He moved his finger in time with his mouth. Jared began to roll his hips slightly, and when he was completely relaxed Misha pushed in a second finger. He felt Jared clench at the intrusion and paused for a moment to let the other man relax again, flicking his tongue over the slit of Jared’s cock. He curled his fingers just so, and on the next push in he dragged them over Jared’s prostate.

“Shit,” Jared breathed, hips bucking slightly.

Misha could see him pulling slightly at the handcuffs but there was no real force to it. He knew how much Jared liked burying his fingers in Misha’s hair when he went down on him. He gripped Jared’s cock with his free hand and stroke it a couple of times before beginning to place opened mouthed kisses over the length. He kept stroking his fingers in and out of the younger man, sliding them over his prostate as he went.

When he felt he was ready Misha slide in a third finger and was pleased when Jared stayed relaxed and open to him. He deep throated him again, swallowing around his cock as he rubbed the pads of his fingers over Jared’s prostate. Jared made a long whine, and Misha could see that he was fighting to keep his hips on the bed.

Misha went back to bobbing his head, and once again timed the slide of his fingers to it. Jared was panting heavily now, his face flushed and a fine layer of sweat beginning to spread over his skin. He was fighting to keep his eyes open and on Misha. Misha never broke his gaze, keeping his electric blue eyes fixated on Jared’s face.

“Stop!” Jared suddenly said. “Stop. Close.”

Misha wrapped his hand around the base of Jared’s cock and squeezed, pulling his mouth off him and fingers free. He watched Jared’s face as the man gasped at the air. Jared was trembling now. Misha frowned as he realised just how close Jared had actually been to coming. The line was a little too fine for his tastes.

“Tell me when you’re good,” Misha said.

Jared didn’t reply, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Misha was pleased to see that he was using some of the breathing techniques Misha had taught him over the years. Eventually he began to relax, his legs sliding down slightly on the bed.

“I’m good,” Jared said.

“You cut that pretty fine,” Misha said. “Too close, Jare.”

Jared nodded.

“Hm.” Misha ran his hands up over Jared’s thighs. “How to punish you.”

He saw Jared’s eyebrows rise slightly and knew the other man had ideas but he kept his mouth shut. Misha shuffled up the bed a little, pushing Jared’s knees.

“Spread them wider.”

Jared did as he was told, spreading his knees wide and opening himself up to Misha. Misha grabbed the lube bottle, slicking up his cock. He saw Jared watching him and knew that he had worked out what Misha intended. Misha pushed the blunt head of his cock against Jared’s hole, and before the man could react he pushed forward and in.

Jared moaned low, fists clenching as his head fell back. Misha kept himself on his knees as he shuffled forward slightly, wrapping his arms around Jared’s thighs. He pulled out to the tip, then slammed back in hard. Jared made a choking noise, his eyes fluttering closed. Misha repeated the move a few times until he found the right angle that had Jared swearing.

“Same rule,” Misha said. “Tell me when you’re close.”

He began thrusting into Jared in earnest, making sure to spear Jared’s prostate with each thrust in. Jared began panting out the word ‘yes’ at the force of it, Misha fucking him hard. He was dead set on making Jared feel it. It was just the way that Jared liked it: hard and rough. Misha kept his hold on Jared’s thighs for leverage, eyes on Jared’s face.

Jared began rolling his hips, his body bouncing with each of the thrusts. Misha gripped his thighs tight enough that he knew it was probably going to leave marks. He smirked as he realised Jensen would probably comment on them the next time he saw Jared naked. Misha considered it staking his claim on the younger man.

Misha turned his head slightly, biting Jared on the thigh. Jared yelped, eyes flying open to stare down at him. His eyes were blown with lust. Misha smirked, dragging his tongue over the bite mark as he continued to thrust into Jared hard. He wondered if the bite mark would bruise. He kind of hoped that it did.

“Mish!” Jared yelped, his legs tightening. “So close.”

“Okay.”

Misha caught hold of Jared’s cock again and stopped thrusting, wrapping his fingers around the base and once again denying Jared his orgasm. Jared groaned in frustration, Misha seeing tears sliding from the corners of his eyes. Jared’s chest was heaving but it began to slowly calm down. Eventually Jared nodded that he had control.

“You’re doing so well,” Misha purred, stroking Jared’s thighs soothingly. “Keep being good and I might even let you come.”

“Please,” Jared begged. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, Mish,” Jared said. “Let me come.”

“We’ll see.” Misha trailed his finger over Jared’s cock, smearing precum into the tip. “Maybe I should just leave you hanging. Think you could handle that?”

“Please no,” Jared groaned.

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Misha said. “Same rules.”

He let go of Jared’s thighs, wrapping them around his hips as he stretched out on top of the younger man. He began to thrust again, this time grinding his hips in at the end of each thrust so that he rubbed against Jared’s prostate. Jared made a keening noise and caused Misha to frown.

“Should I have brought the gag?” Misha asked.

“I’ll be quiet,” Jared promised.

“I doubt that,” Misha said, rolling his hips and circling them. Jared moaned. “Listen to all those pretty little noises you make.”

“Please,” Jared begged again.

“No,” Misha repeated as he kept thrusting, wrapping one hand around Jared’s cock and beginning to stroke him. “Remember to tell me when you’re close.”

He was gentler this time, although he still snapped his hips slightly when he thrust inward. He kept his pace at an even clip, not too fast but still not slow enough for Jared to keep himself under control. Jared wrapped his legs up and around Misha’s back, trying to drag him in deeper. Misha peppered kisses over Jared’s chest, catching a nipple between his teeth and pulling on it.

Jared made a wrecked sound, his head back against the pillows again. Misha could see the white of his eyes as Jared’s eyes were rolled back into his head. He was panting heavily, sweat trickling from Jared’s face and slicking up his hair. Misha kept up the pace, stroking Jared in time with his thrusts and twisting his hand just a little.

It didn’t take long this time before Jared tightened his legs around Misha. “Close.”

“You really are getting close now, aren’t you?” Misha stilled, slowly withdrawing from Jared and earning another groan. He wrapped his hand around the base of Jared’s cock again to keep him at bay. "How desperate are you to come?”

“Please, Mish,” Jared said, his voice wavering. “Please.”

Misha unwrapped Jared’s legs from around him and placed them back down on the bed. He waited until Jared nodded that he was ready. Misha climbed up the bed, straddling Jared’s hips. He leaned down, bringing his face close to Jared’s.

“Do you think you’ve been good enough?” Misha asked, his lips brushing against Jared’s.

“Please,” Jared pleaded. “Anything. I’ll do anything.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Misha said, kissing him lightly. “I’ll take a raincheck though.”

He kissed Jared again, Jared surging up to meet him. They battled with tongues, Misha maintaining the upper hand. Jared bit at his mouth and lips, trying to fuck Misha’s mouth with his tongue. Misha kept him pinned down, tugging hard at Jared’s hair and muffling another long groan with his mouth.

Misha broke the kiss and sat back, sliding back down Jared’s body. He caught hold of Jared’s cock and lined up, sinking back down onto it. Jared swore as Misha’s body swallowed him up, Misha letting his eyes fall closed as he focused on the feeling. Misha wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked it a few times as he waited for his body to adjust to Jared’s size.

“Need more,” Jared said, hips stuttering.

“I know you do, baby,” Misha said, looking down at him. “Come on. Take me for a ride.”

Jared planted his feet on the bed and began to thrust upward into Misha’s body. Misha began to bounce on his cock, timing his movements to Jared’s. He angled himself until Jared was slamming into his prostate, Misha grunting. He kept stroking his cock and feeling his own orgasm approaching.

“What do you think? Should I let you come?”

“Yes!” Jared pleaded. “Yes!”

Misha didn’t answer, continuing to ride him. He knew that Jared was close from the way his hips were stuttering, his breath hitching in his throat. Jared was moaning non-stop now, his head pressed firmly back into the as he arched his body up into Misha’s. He was pulling at his restraints and Misha knew Jared wanted to grab him by the hips so he could bounce Misha harder on his lap. Misha grinned, riding Jared hard.

“So close,” Jared groaned. “Please. So close.”

“Then come,” Misha said.

Jared let out a choked sob as he arched on the bed and thrust up hard into Misha’s body. Misha stroked his cock a little faster and harder, closing his eyes and losing himself in the pleasure. He could feel Jared’s come deep inside him and it was enough to push Misha over the edge. He came hard, painting white stripes up over Jared’s chest.

Jared slumped back onto the bed, Misha catching himself before he could fall forward onto him. Misha gasped at the air as he came down from his high. He blinked, easing himself off Jared’s body and onto the bed beside him, feeling Jared’s cum leaking out of him. Before he did anything else he grabbed the key to the cuffs, unlocking Jared’s wrists.

Before he could react a hand was in his hair, dragging him forward. Misha caught himself as he fell forward, but their teeth still clicked together slightly unpleasantly as they mouths met. Jared kissed him deep, Misha closing his eyes and leaning into it. They kissed for a long while, Misha finally pulling back as his lungs began to burn.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched Jared wipe his finger through the cum on his chest and bringing it to his mouth.

“Cum slut,” Misha accused.

Jared winked at him.

Misha picked up the towel and wiped the remaining cum from Jared’s chest, ignoring the pout that he got. He then cleaned himself up, tossing the towel in the general direction of the en suite. An arm snaked around his middle and Misha felt himself being pulled against Jared’s sweaty body.

“You are so hot when you take charge,” Jared said, peppering light kisses over Misha’s neck and jaw.

“Well I am the dom in this relationship,” Misha reminded him.

“You’re so good at it.” Jared kissed him on the corner of the mouth. “So what are you going to make me do?”

Misha thought for a moment. “Not sure yet. I’ll think of something.”

“Would you really let me be your cock warmer?”

“Not in public,” Misha admitted. “Why? Do you like the idea do you?”

“You know how much I love having things in my mouth,” Jared said. He nuzzled Misha, pulling him tighter against him.

“You do have an oral fixation,” Misha admitted. “We’ll see. Maybe I’ll put the collar on you and make you my slave for the day.”

Jared groaned. “If I hadn’t just come…”

“Maybe we should let Jens in on it,” Misha said. “You could be both our slaves.”

“It would be kind of hot being bossed around by Jensen,” Jared admitted. “He’s such a natural submissive.”

“He is that.” Misha smiled. “Maybe we’ll make a rotisserie out of you.” He saw Jared’s confused look. “One of us fucking you while you suck the other’s cock.”

“A cock in both ends,” Jared said as it clicked.

Misha nodded.

“God yes,” Jared said. “I’m down for it.”

“We’ll have to bring it up to him.” Misha smoothed his hand over Jared’s chest. “So do you and Jensen have any plans while I’m at my panel tomorrow?”

“No. Yes.” Jared thought for a moment. “Can we borrow your handcuffs?”

Misha laughed. “Anytime.”

**END**


End file.
